Hinata e Naruto O Alvo é Hinata!
by shinobumaeharaamano
Summary: Bah... Lê isso logo o


FIC Hinata & Naruto O alvo é Hinata

**Legenda:**

- Personagem + Fala: Exemplo: Hinata: - Será que o Naruto Kun...

:: Eu Exemplo:: Hinata e Naruto... ::

Ação Exemplo: Naruto dá um Rasengan

" Pensamento Exemplo: "Que pena que...":: Estava chovendo e Naruto estava em uma missão junto com Hinata e Kiba. Kiba tinha ido procurar comida junto com Naruto, e Hinata tinha ficado sozinha em uma caverna descansando porque ela tinha machucado a perna ::

-Narto: Será que nós deveriamos deixar a Hinata sozinha?  
-Kiba: A Hinata não é do tipo que morreria muito fácil.  
-Naruto: É. Mas nós não sabemos o tipo de inimigos que nós temos. Vamos ir mais rápido.

Naruto e Kiba começam a correr

Hinata: -Eu sempre atrapalho o Naruto Kun nas suas missões, eu queria ser mais útil

Aparece uma menina e ouve o que a Hinata diz

Menina: -Isso não é verdade, Hinata Chan.

Hinata: -Q-Quem é você? E como sabe o meu nome? Hinata pega uma kunai

Ten Ten: -Calma Hinata San, eu sou a Ten Ten. '

Hinata: -Ten Ten...você me deu um susto. Hinata guarda a kunai

Ten Ten: -Me desculpe Hinata.

Hinata: -Porque você está aqui Ten Ten?

Ten Ten: -Ahh, é que a Quinta me mandou aqui para ajudar vocês.

Hinata: -Entendo. E como você me achou?

Ten Ten: -O Neji veio comigo, então ele te achou com o Byakugan.

Hinata: -Onde está ele?...Ele ouviu o que eu falei a respeito do Naruto Kun? .

Ten Ten: -Fique tranqüila, o Neji não ouviu nada, porque ele foi procurar o Naruto e avisar que nós estamos sendo perseguidos por 4 pessoas.

Hinata: -Mas...Quando foi que eles começaram a nos perseguir?

Ten Ten: -...Você não reparou, Hinata? "Não é possível, a Hinata não percebeu que ela estava sendo perseguida, mas o extinto de perigo da Hinata é incrível."

Hinata: -Me desculpe...é que com a perna machucada eu não pude perceber.

Naruto, Kiba e Neji chegam

Naruto: HEY, Hinata, você tá bem?!

Hinata: -H-Hai. Naruto Kun, nós estamos...

Naruto: -É. Eu sei, nós estamos sendo perseguidos por 4 pessoas.

Hinata: -Como soube? o.o

Naruto: -Neji me contou. Rápido Hinata, apague a fo-

Neji: -Não vai adiantar, eles sabem onde a gente está.

Naruto: -Então vamos fugir!!

Neji: -Na condição da Hinata, não vai dar, ela só atrasaria a gente.

Naruto: -Mas nós não podemos deixar a Hinata e-

Hinata: -Vai, Naruto Kun, eu fico e luto com eles.

Naruto: -Hinata...

Neji: Não seja boba, eles são muito fortes e nem mesmo você conseguiria ganhar deles. ¬¬

Kiba: -Eles tão chegando...Tô sentindo o cheiro deles daqui. E a quantidade de chakra é incrível.

Neji usa Byakugan

Neji: -BYAKUGAN!

Neji: -Eles estão muito perto, e a velocidade deles...é incrível, mesmo se a gente fugisse, eles nos alcançariam.

Naruto: -KUSO!! O único jeito é lutar! Ò.Ó::

:: Quando seus inimigos chegaram na caverna, eles não encontraram nada, mas como a Hinata ainda estava com uma perna machucada (ela estava com um ferimento na perna), tinha uma trilha de sangue no chão, e fez com que os inimigos achassem todo mundo. ::

Naruto: -Vocês estão atrasados!

:: Um dos inimigos diz: -Mas quem é esse moleque?! Nós não estamos atrás da--- ::

:: Um amigo dele: -Shiiiu! Ele não pode saber quem nós estamos procurando::

Naruto: -De quem vocês estão atrás? E porque?

:: Um dos inimigos diz: -Isso não importa! Me diga onde está a garota! Saia da nossa frente que a gente não te mata, seu moleque::

Naruto: -Vocês estão procurando a Hinata né? Ò.Ó/... E porque estão atrás dela?!

Inimigo: -Isso não te interessa! Vamos, acabem com ele que eu vou procurar a garota!

:: Outros inimigos: Entendido::

Naruto: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

:: Aparece vários bunshins, mas mesmo assim não dava para esconder o sangue. A ferida tinha se abrido e estava saindo mais sangue. ::

TenTen: -Hinata! Esse seu ferimento não está ajudando em nada!

Hinata: -Me desculpe, TenTen San!

Neji: -Dois de nossos inimigos estão lutando com o Naruto. Mas ainda tem 2 pessoas. 1 deles está nos seguindo, e o outro eu não sei onde ele possa estar...

Ten Ten: -Leve a Hinata nas costas Neji. Eu vou procurar o outro inimigo. E se for preciso eu irei lutar com os 2.

Neji: -Hn.

Neji pega a Hinata nas costas e vai correndo mais rápido

Hinata: -Gomen Naji Kun... eu só trago problemas para as missões... eu nunca fiz alguma coisa útil...

Neji: -... Não é verdade, Hinata. Você sempre ajuda nas missões.

Hinata: -Mas eu sempre acabo sendo a "machucada" e a pior do time.

Neji: -Droga... tem um que está em cima da gente... isso aqui é um tipo de...

Hinata: -TÚNEL?? ºO.O

Neji usa Byakugan

Neji: -BYAKUGAN!

Hinata: -Eu também irei ajudar!

Hinata usa Byakugan

Hinata: -BYAKUGAN!

Neji: -Impossível! Esta caverna é um tipo de túnel... mas como? ºo.o

Hinata: -A Quinta tinha me dito que uma dessas cavernas foram feitas a 20 anos, e que, antigamente elas eram usadas para os mineiros...

Neji: -Mas porque... eles estão atrás de você Hinata?

Hinata: -Eu não sei...

Fim da 1ª Parte -' :

Lol... que podre que essa fic tah XDD

Eu escrevi ela no meo blog ;;'


End file.
